Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan
is an Attack Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Gatinko Layer System. It was released as a DX Starter in Japan on March 16th, 2019 for 2700円. It is the Stamina variant of Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan and Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan, and later evolves into Imperial Dragon Ignition'. Gatinko Chip - Dragon Layer Weight - Zan Layer Base - Grand Forge Disc - Sting Performance Tip - Charge Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy AD Box 1.jpg|A image of Grand Dragon's Box. AD Box 2.jpg|Another image of Grand Dragon's Box. Anime Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 22.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 23.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 24.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 25.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 26.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 27.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 28.png Manga Control Art BBGT Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan Beyblade.png BBGT Ace Grand Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar.png Trivia * Grand Dragon's name and avatar are based on the word "grand", a term used to describe an object's dimensions, and "dragon", a mythical monster with a reptilian appearance. ** The avatar is an amalgamation of Western Dragon and Eastern Dragon anatomy. The body is six-limbed: four legs and two wings like a Western Dragon; and has the head, nasal tendrils, mane and beard like an Eastern Dragon. * With the Grand Layer Base, Dragon's aura color becomes a multitude of reddish-orange and yellow with an orange-shaded background, reminiscent of a typical Stamina Type Beyblade's aura color. References Category:Takara Tomy